SpongeBob SquarePants (season 1)
, |Views = 6.90 |Desc = gets a job at the Krusty Krab. }} , |Views = 6.90 |Desc = attempts to move a shell off of his lawn. }} , |Views = 6.90 |Desc = meets Sandy Cheeks. }} , |Views = 1.90 |Desc = starts a bubblestand. }} , |Views = 1.90 |Desc = rips his pants, causing everyone to laugh. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and take jellyfishing. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = uses mind control to obtain the Krabby Patty secret formula. }} , |Views = 2.10 |Desc = destroys and 's friendship. }} , |Views = 2.10 |Desc = attempts to help pass his driving exam. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and deliver a pizza. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = 's house is destroyed by nematodes. }} , |Views = 2.20 |Desc = and learn that their heroes are retired. }} , |Views = 2.20 |Desc = loses his confidence after he forgets the pickles on a Krabby Patty. }} , |Views = 2.10 |Desc = becomes hall monitor, resulting in chaos. }} , |Views = 2.10 |Desc = brings home a jellyfish, creating chaos. }} , |Views = 1.90 |Desc = and sneak onto 's rocket ship. }} , |Views = 1.90 |Desc = buys boots from , which causes an annoying squeaky sound. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = gives up a modern life to live with the jellyfish. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = tells and that it is Opposite Day. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = hosts a talent show at the Krusty Krab. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = befriends because he thinks he is lonely. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = orders fake arms with inflatable muscles to impress Sandy. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = pretends to be a ghost after and think he is dead. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = takes to her prom. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and compete for the Employee of the Month award. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = becomes a ghost for Halloween. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = accidentally transforms into a snail after being injected with snail plasma. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = accidentally freezes himself for 2,000 years and experiences complications while using a time machine. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and become obsessed with karate. }} , |Views = 2.00 |Desc = visits the dreams of others. }} , |Views = 2.00 |Desc = catches the suds after leaving the fridge open. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and try to give a Valentine's day gift. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = plays with a bubble gum wrapper, and wants it. }} , |Views = 2.10 |Desc = , , and go on a treasure hunt. }} , |Views = 2.10 |Desc = gets stuck in Rock Bottom. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = feels homesick and decides to return to Texas. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = tricks into becoming assertive so he can build his Mega Bucket. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = plays a nasty prank on . }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = is challenged to a cooking competition with King Neptune. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = plays "hooky" with . }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = wins a conch shell in a contest to summon his heroes. |Last = TRUE }}